<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>sweet candy bitter coffee by miimin</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/25743955">sweet candy bitter coffee</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/miimin/pseuds/miimin'>miimin</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>in your arms [1]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>NCT (Band)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Aftercare, Bondage, Cock Warming, Double Penetration, Edging, Established Relationship, Fluff and Smut, M/M, Orgasm Denial, Pet Play, Phone Sex, Praise Kink, Rough Sex, Sex Toys, a lot of kinks bear with me, degradation kink, semi public handjobs</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-08-06</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-08-06</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-05 02:55:54</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Mature</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>5,360</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/25743955</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/miimin/pseuds/miimin</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>"Cute aren’t you, kitten?” Taeil asks.</p><p>He’s patient, calm and excellent at taming brats like Yuta.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Moon Taeil/Nakamoto Yuta</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>in your arms [1]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/1921753</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>10</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>78</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>sweet candy bitter coffee</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><ul class="associations">
      <li>For <a href="https://archiveofourown.org/users/S1n/gifts">S1n</a>.</li>



    </ul><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>hi!! thank you to bili who commissioned me &gt;&lt; i hope this fic does your art justice!!</p><p>(fic title is from whiplash)<br/>more on the fic, i tried giving them an equal playing ground where their relationship dynamic has a good push and pull between who's dominant. and i hope it's... arousing? or at least interesting! i read through the fic and had second thoughts on whether things were smutty or intense enough adshfgfj</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>Yuta, impish and playful in nature, can be the absolute bane of anyone’s existence if he really tries to ruffle anyone’s feathers. Just like a cat looking someone in the eye while pushing a glass off a high surface, Yuta stares deep into the soul’s of others as he pushes them over the edge.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>More often than not, that someone is Taeil. Taeil loves his boyfriend so much. So much more than anyone but </span>
  <em>
    <span>God </span>
  </em>
  <span>can Yuta push his buttons too much sometimes. But that’s where one of Taeil’s separation from the rest of the crowd comes in.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Cute aren’t you, kitten?” Taeil asks.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>He’s patient, calm and excellent at taming brats like Yuta.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Taeil has his cock buried deep in Yuta’s mouth, slowly thrusting into the warm and wet heat. When Yuta doesn’t reply, Taeil tugs the younger’s hair and presses a button on a small black remote. A muffled buzzing coming from Yuta’s direction becomes louder.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Yuta jolts and looks up from in between Taeil’s thighs with teary eyes and a sinful blush on his cheeks. “If I ask you a question, you answer,” Taeil tugs on Yuta’s hair more harshly this time, earning a pitiful whine from him. “You wouldn’t stop talking earlier so why don’t you use that pretty voice of yours now, huh?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Mhm,” Yuta hums and nods, the vibrations of his throat reverberating onto the tip of Taeil’s cock. The sensation sends a shiver down Taeil’s spine and one look at Yuta—kneeling on the floor all bare and his cock painfully red with glossy eyes—for Taeil to forgo the slow pace he had adopted. He pulls his cock out of Yuta's mouth and watches a string of spit connecting his tip with Yuta’s cherry red lips.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Get on the bed and lie on your back,” Taeil orders and Yuta wastes no time clambering onto the bed, lying down and spreading his legs wide open to accommodate Taeil in between them. “Look at you. You’re so desperate to get fucked. You want my cock that bad?” Taeil asks meanly. He knows Yuta can take it. “Yes,” Yuta responds breathlessly. The buzzing from the vibrator inside him and the pain of having his cock neglected clouds his head. He just wants to get cock in him so bad. He wants Taeil to fuck him so hard that even thinking of a reply is a chore.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Yes what?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Yes, I want you to fuck me. I want you to</span>
  <em>
    <span> fuck</span>
  </em>
  <span> me! I w-want your cock in me!” Yuta groans, tugging on his own hair and arching his back off the bed in the middle of his sentence when Taeil ups the intensity of the vibrator again. He could travel his hand down to his own cock, maybe stroke himself and relieve the ache but Yuta knows better. He’s Taeil’s good kitten and good kittens don’t touch themselves unless their master tells them they can.</span>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>But I’ve already been so good, </span>
  </em>
  <span>Yuta reasons with himself. </span>
  <em>
    <span>Taeil wouldn’t mind if I touch myself just once. </span>
  </em>
  <span>So his hand trails down by his neck to stomach, slowly and sensually to feel every inch of skin against skin. He’s so close to the tip of his leaking cock when Taeil pulls the still buzzing vibrator out of him with no warning. “No!” Yuta yelps, hating the new emptiness inside of him. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“What did you think you’re doing?” Taeil cages his hands around Yuta’s head, growling in Yuta’s ears. “Nothing,” Yuta shakes his head. His legs spread wider. He wants to be a bad kitten now. He wants to be punished, he wants Taeil to be mean to him and rough him up. “I was being good. I </span>
  <em>
    <span>am</span>
  </em>
  <span> being good,” Yuta lies.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Liar,” Taeil scoffs. He pinches hard on Yuta’s nipples and bites down on his shoulder. “You think I don’t know what you’re trying to do?” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Yuta mewls from the attention to his nipples and bucks upwards. “I was being good,” Yuta insists. He can already see himself being deliciously sore the next morning. Taeil rolls his eyes. “Kittens who lie won’t get their reward. Is that what you want?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I want you to punish me,” Yuta reaches out to stroke Taeil’s cock.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Taeil smirks. “That’s what I like to hear.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>—————————</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>True enough, Yuta can barely walk the next morning without stumbling. His thighs are sore and his body was littered with bruises and bites all over. If he closes his eyes and imagines hard enough, he can feel the ghost of Taeil’s cock pounding into him.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You sure you don’t want me to take the day off?” Taeil combs through Yuta’s messy silver hair. He’s already wide awake, sitting upright in bed with a pair of sweatpants on. “Go, I can take care of myself,” Yuta grins as he pushes Taeil away with the hand that wasn’t hugging the pillow. “I want that sweet sweet money you get from being a sexy head of department.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Taeil chuckles and ruffles Yuta’s hair. If Yuta insists he’s able to take care of himself, Taeil isn’t one to go against his boyfriend’s wishes. He leans down to kiss Yuta’s forehead one more time before getting up to prepare for work and informs the younger about his portion of breakfast being kept warm in the microwave.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Half an hour later, Taeil is out the door and Yuta is left to his own devices. That’s how many of his days go. While Taeil works in a fancy company that focuses on energy conservation, Yuta spends his days at home. Not that he doesn’t have a job but that he’s actually given the opportunity to work from home most of the time thanks to his flexible work arrangement as an event planner.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Yuta’s day goes well. He limps to the kitchen and eats his breakfast in peace before getting started with his day. There’s not much on his task agenda for the day and by three in the afternoon he’s all done with what’s needed by his clients. Now, it’s up to Yuta on how he wants to spend his time. He could work out, well actually, he doesn’t want to because of the ache in his thighs. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>So that’s out.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>A list of activities scroll by in Yuta’s head and he rejects all of them. All his thoughts go back to the ache in his lower half and the little devil on his shoulder is speaking to him louder than the reasonable angel on his other shoulder.</span>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>If Taeil’s cock is all you can think about, you should let him know.</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <span>Yuta grins and agrees to himself. An idea pops into his head. He’s done this once before and the reaction it drew out of Taeil is too good not to see it again. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>The bedroom is his set up and he searches for a box of toys hidden under the bed. Yuta’s eyes shine when he opens the box filled with toys of all sizes, some as small as a ping pong ball and others as big as the monstrosity Taeil keeps in his pants. He picks a hot pink vibrator no bigger than the palm of his hand and pads over to the foot of the bed where he props his phone up to get a full view of himself knelt on the bed.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Yuta comfies himself on the plush duvet after stripping his pants. His milky thighs contrast the black button up top belonging to Taeil. </span>
  <em>
    <span>This’ll definitely make him happy, </span>
  </em>
  <span>Yuta feels up his bare chest. His fingers stray to his nipples and he slowly teases them. He squeezes on the bud and whimpers when his pinch stings him deliciously. </span>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>More.</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <span>Pleasure comes in small waves with the roll of Yuta’s hip against the mattress. He doesn’t have to be a good boy for anyone now nor does he need permission. He’s a brat holding his own reign and he’ll get what he wants. The vibrator sits by him and the sight of it excites Yuta. He wants its buzzing attention and he doesn’t want to wait much longer. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Between giving himself a handjob and a heading straight to pressing the buzzing vibrator on the head of his cock, the latter shines so much more. He tugs on his cock with a lube drizzled hand so that it peaks out his pretty underwear. Yuta brings the buzzing toy to his tip and jolts at first contact. He repeats the process a few more times, teasing the head and grinding on the toy.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Precum leaks out of him with moans that vocalise the pleasure bubbling in him. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>He’s ready.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Yuta leans to his phone’s front facing camera and sets it to a five second timer that captures Yuta pressing the vibrator to his leaking cock and tugging at his nipples. A burst of shots are taken that take in the bites Taeil had littered all over him the previous night. Even when the shutter stops clicking, Yuta doesn’t stop. He pushes himself closer to the edge and the bubbling feeling in his gut threatens to spill over the edge.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Fuck, fuck!” Yuta tips his head backwards. His nose is pointed to the ceiling and his mouth agape. The familiar impending blur of his thoughts rush towards him but with the discipline Yuta has been taught, he denies himself any touch or stimulation. A whine escapes his lips and the angry red tip of his cock questions the denial he gave himself. As much as he’d like to come, he knows it’ll be far more enjoyable with some company.</span>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>Taeil, </span>
  </em>
  <span>Yuta texts. Then he picks the best picture captured and sends it to Taeil. </span>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>I miss you, </span>
  </em>
  <span>he adds.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Yuta smiles impishly to himself, this is going to be fun. Not a minute later, a </span>
  <em>
    <span>ping </span>
  </em>
  <span>comes from his phone.</span>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>Yuta… I’m still at work, </span>
  </em>
  <span>Taeil texts back. He’s entered a game he has no chance of winning. One text back counts as his entry and it becomes a game at the will of Yuta's mercy. Yuta sends another picture, one where his mouth is agape and his hooded eyes stare deep into the camera. It’s provocative, it’s the very image of Taeil’s perfect wet dream.</span>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>I’m lonely, </span>
  </em>
  <span>comes another text from Yuta. Before Taeil has a chance to steer away from getting an increasingly bigger problem in his pants, Yuta calls. Not just any call. A video call. </span>
  <em>
    <span>Shit. </span>
  </em>
  <span>He’s out for blood.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Taeil picks up with no airpods or earphone devices attached like a fool. His only consolation in privacy comes in the form of his solo office with the door shut but the walls around it made of frosted glass.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Taeil,” Yuta purrs. A hand drops back down to his cock and strokes it leisurely as a warm greeting to his beloved boyfriend. What a sight. Taeil gulps down hard and his blood starts rushing soft. “Baby…” Taeil whispers. Is he really about to engage in this in his office?</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You’ll play with me right? Only you know how I really like it,” Yuta tilts his head and moans when he pinches the bud of his nipple. Everything is so tempting for Taeil and it blurs the shame that could come with pleasuring himself and his boyfriend in his office. “I’ll play with you,” Taeil gives in with no fight or further push. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Yea? You will? Let me see your cock.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Straightforward and hungry like a lion determined to eat its prey right up.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>It takes some fuss and a lot of willpower to walk down the office hall to somewhere more private and Taeil hopes to God no one spotted his semi hard-on or his cherry flushed face. He’s in a relatively spacious storage closest with the door locked when he finally unzips his slacks and pulls out his cock.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“So pretty, so big,” Yuta coos upon instructing Taeil to stroke his cock.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Yea? What do you want to see, baby? I’ll give it to you for being so good for me.” Taeil’s camera points to his cock while his eyes are trained on Yuta’s angel-like figure. Taeil would ingrain this version of Yuta into his head alongside the many other times Yuta is unravelled for him. No amount of attention given to Yuta’s cock would be too much and the love his body can take through being fucked and filled by Taeil’s sweet cum would leave him glowing.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I want you to touch yourself. Imagine it’s my hand making you feel good and I’ll imagine it’s you making me want to cum. Let me see you get messy. I want to hear you, I want to see your cock begging to come.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>So, so hungry for more. They’ll drown in lust together and intertwine themselves till they’re boneless and sticky, till neither of them have the energy to rise from their bed. Taeil can imagine himself fucking Yuta in an array of positions that would drive the latter wild. He thinks of fucking his cock into Yuta’s hole after his mouth, painting the younger with ropes of his cum and mixing it with Yuta’s own cum.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Taeil’s lustful thoughts translate into the vigorous pace he’s fucking his cock into his fist. His leaking tip slicks up the motion and Yuta’s devilish encouragement and moans paints an even more vivid picture of a debauched Yuta lying with his legs spread open and waiting for Taeil to stuff him full so they can become one.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>He’s close and so is Yuta. “Oh,” Taeil moans slumped against the wall. “Will you let me come for you, baby? Wanna see me spill?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Yes!” Yuta whines, high-pitched and desperate. “T-Together. I want us to come together.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>And they do. Their enthusiasm drives each other to the edge and it takes a harder press on Yuta’s cock by the vibrator and a firm squeeze on Taeil’s tip that has them releasing with no restraint. Yuta’s cum paints the sheets before while Taeil’s decorates his fist and drips down to the floor.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Look at that, baby. Look how good you made me feel,” Taeil shows off his palm of cum to Yuta and gets a satisfied hum in return. Sweet words are exchanged, like how Yuta had been such a good boy for Taeil and how Taeil made Yuta feel so good.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Now go clean yourself up. I’ll be home by eight with some food. Sounds good?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Sounds perfect,” Yuta nods. “Tell your colleagues I said hi, by the way!” And hangs up immediately.</span>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>Fuck,</span>
  </em>
  <span> Taeil curses. He’s still in his office and not some faraway place where no one can hear him. He cleans up as much as possible and does his best to erase any evidence of the absolute crime he made by jerking off in an office storage room. When he exits the room, the first thing he sees is a note taped to the wall opposite him.</span>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>If you don’t learn how not to quiet down when you can’t keep it in your pants, I won’t hesitate to sock you and Yuta in the face next time.</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>-Kun.</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>Fuck, </span>
  </em>
  <span>Taeil curses again. He rips the note off the wall and jots a reminder in his head to buy a cup of coffee or a slice of cake for the irked Chinese colleague. Even when Taeil passes Kun’s desk, the younger flips Taeil off with a threatening smile and Taeil meekly accepts it.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>—————————</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>As much as Yuta can pull the strings, Taeil can always wrap his littlest finger around him. It’s a week after the phone sex incident, a day Taeil can work from home for convenience. It’s great for the first few hours. He wakes up with Yuta in his arms and there’s no rush during their lazy morning kisses or their breakfast consisting of waffles from the waffle maker Yuta proudly bought a few weeks ago.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>It’s a beautiful illustration of heaven, where Yuta hugs Taeil from behind and watches the latter prepare small sides for their breakfast. Warm bodies bathing in light and peppered with evidence of love and trust sway in the kitchen. Soft music from the radio hums and nothing can capsize the boat of serenity.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>That is until lunch passes and work is getting increasingly difficult to focus on. Not that Taeil doesn’t want to work, no. He would very much like to wrap up his work early for the day but it seems he can’t do that without encountering an obstacle. An obstacle called Nakamoto Yuta. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Yuta has the day completely off. No work or projects to keep him occupied. That’s how he resorted to crawling under Taeil’s study desk to engulf Taeil’s cock with the heat of his mouth. Yuta really could’ve found something less disruptive to do, like going to the gym or chatting with his other friends.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>But no. Yuta’s wonder of a mind picked </span>
  <em>
    <span>cock </span>
  </em>
  <span>in all caps with no hesitation or remorse. Despite Taeil’s soft prods and suggestions to do this later when he’s done with work, Yuta pays him no mind and continues at his ministrations. It comes to a point where work is simply impossible. He’ll have to give Yuta all the attention he’s asking for before setting his mind on work again.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>The fun comes in when Taeil gets a slightly wicked idea. He tugs on Yuta’s hair and thrusts into his mouth, earning a surprised gag when he does. “Stay here, okay? I’m going to get one of your toys.” He walks over to their bedroom to get a toy he thinks will do the trick—a thick and long vibrator that’s bent nicely to hit a sweet spot in Yuta.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>An even more evil thought comes to mind when Taeil imagines more ways he can satisfy Yuta. Pleasure comes in many forms for Yuta. Pain, pleasure and a pinch of humiliation. So when he instructs Yuta to lean over the study desk and so that the younger’s butt is pointing directly to the glass window, exposed to anyone who might look up, Yuta’s cheeks flush red.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Taeil sits back down, watching with a smile as Yuta gingerly circles his rim with a lubed finger and slides it in. The stretch is nothing for Yuta. He doesn’t take long to insert another finger in, followed by a third and begins fucking his fingers into himself.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“That’s it, just like that,” Taeil hums. “What are my rules, Yuta? Tell me.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I’m not supposed to touch my c-cock. I can only play with my hole and…” Yuta trails off and hides his face. The embarrassment of having his bare ass facing the window is starting to get to him. “And what?” Taeil sternly asks. A whine in return causes Taeil to rise from his seat. With no warning, he grips hard on Yuta’s hips and his length, jerking it after its neglect. “Speak,” Taeil commands.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Between fingering himself and the attention on his cock, Yuta would much rather drown in the concoction of pleasure attacking him. But it’s Yuta’s desire to come versus the last rule that forces him to speak. “I’m only allowed to come after your cock stuffs me full.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Easy, right? Wrong. Yuta knows better than anyone that Taeil would drag out not slipping himself into Yuta as long as possible. He’ll reduce Yuta to a puddle of pleas and begs before he considers fucking Yuta with his cock.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Good boy. Do you want to play with your toys now?” Taeil trails the forgotten vibrator down Yuta length. “Yes,” Yuta huffs out. With pleasure comes the difficulty to follow rules. Yuta loves this vibrator; it stuffs him full and never lets him get a break from its intense buzzing. It’s overwhelming in all the best ways.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>When his fingers are replaced by the vibrator, Yuta is instructed to get on the floor so that he’s sitting on his ankles. This time, he’s closer to the floor to ceiling window. He’s parallel to the table and Taeil swivels his study chair sideways so he can face Yuta, though it’s more of cock facing Yuta than anything.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Yuta leans closer, moaning when the buzzing starts. He looks up again, frustrated to find Taeil looking back at documents from work. “Pay attention to me,” Yuta sinks three of his nails in Taeil’s thighs. “Why, baby? You already have a vibrator inside you.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I need more!”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You need more? Or do you </span>
  <em>
    <span>want </span>
  </em>
  <span>more, slut?” Taeil shoves two fingers into Yuta’s mouth. Yuta starts sucking immediately. His oral fixation is partially quelled but he needs more. He needs Taeil’s cock in his mouth and feel its weight on his tongue to be put into a dreamlike subspace. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Giving Taeil puppy eyes is the best he can do. Yuta pulls off Taeil’s fingers and grinds down on the vibrator to make up for the loss of sensation in his mouth. The speed of buzzing is increased and it gives Yuta’s voice the filthiest lilt when he asks, “I want your cock, please. I’ll make you feel good. So, so good,” Yuta mouths along Taeil’s inner thighs and close to his balls.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I know you’ll make me feel good, baby. But you just want my cock so you can make yourself feel good too. How much do you need to satisfy yourself, you slut? Are you sure you won’t come?”</span>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>God, </span>
  </em>
  <span>it feels good to be degraded. Yuta rolls his hips on the vibrator once more. It grazes over his prostate and he bites his lips. “I won’t! I won’t come till you tell me I can,” he says hurriedly. “I’m your slut. All yours. I’m made to make sure you feel good too. So won’t you let me help you?” Yuta then puts Taeil’s tip to his lips and sucks lightly. “Fine. Keep your promise, okay? Or else,” Taeil warns with no spoken consequence.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>That’s how the next few minutes go. Taeil is able to concentrate on his remaining amount of work with Yuta sucking gently at his cock, his fists balled at Taeil’s thighs and slowly bouncing on the vibrator. The vibrator prods at his prostate on a few thrusts but it’s manageable. One of Taeil’s hands finds its way to Yuta’s hair, tugging slightly at the silver locks mindlessly. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Work is completed in no time with better concentration and Taeil is able to put his laptop and written documents aside all while staying relatively still and having Yuta warm his cock. He zeros in on Yuta now. It’s a wonder how much Yuta can lull himself into a world of pleasure and comfort when he has enough to placate his desires.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Baby, I’m done with work now. Will you do something for me?”  Taeil pats Yuta like how one would pat a kitten. Yuta nods and Taeil smiles. He pulls his cock out of Yuta’s mouth and trails it on Yuta’s lips. “Put on a show for me. Touch your pretty cock.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>It’s as if the word </span>
  <em>
    <span>finally </span>
  </em>
  <span>glows in Yuta’s eyes. He shifts in his spot, allowing his bum to press against the floor better and lets his hand touch his cock at long last. There’s enough precum leaking from Yuta’s cock to make the glide slick and easy.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Mmm,” Yuta moans in relief. The constant soft vibrating and the attention on his cock feels euphoric. He varies his pace—fast, then slow, then fast again. The waves of pleasure in him make the begging and waiting all worth it. With Taeil’s soft encouragement and his watchful gaze, Yuta’s mind floats into the wind. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Go faster, baby. You deserve it,” Taeil caresses Yuta’s cheek. As calming as it is to watch Yuta all sweet and lost in his headspace, he wants to see his beautiful boyfriend crumble. Taeil wants Yuta’s tears to meet the light of day and for him to become a blubbering mess.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Ever eager to follow instructions, Yuta fists his cock faster. It’s even better now, Yuta is closer to his limit but not too close. That’s till Taeil increases the speed of the vibrator again. Then the game changes for Yuta. His breath hitches and a broken moan is pulled out of him. Having his orgasm out of his reach for so long and suddenly being given enough to push him to the edge threatens his discipline and chants a tempting mantra of releasing all over himself.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Keep going,” Taeil tells when Yuta showed signs of slowing the pace on his cock.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Yuta does his best to hold off his release but loses the game. “Ah!” he moans loudly. Blood rushes to his face and tears prick his eyes while his cum shoots out of him and paints his chest. He milks himself thoroughly till every bit is splattered all over his body, hands and the floor below. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Without having to look up, Yuta can feel Taeil’s dark eyes on him. </span>
  <em>
    <span>Fuck, </span>
  </em>
  <span>he’s broke the rules. “T-Taeil.. I’m sorr-”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Don’t stop touching yourself.”</span>
  <span><br/>
</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“But it’s too much!” Even though his hands weren’t as frantic as before, the vibrator buzzes with vigour in him, wrapping him in oversensitivity.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Taeil grips hard on Yuta’s chin. “</span>
  <em>
    <span>Too much </span>
  </em>
  <span>you say? Weren’t you the one who was begging for attention just now? Now when you get it, you start complaining. Just what will satisfy you, Yuta?” Taeil whispers hotly in Yuta’s ears. Yuta whimpers in response.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“If you can’t follow simple instructions,” Taeil glances down to Yuta’s fist that has gone still, “Then you don’t deserve to use your own hands.” He switches off the vibrator and retrieves a belt from a nearby clothes rack and dangles it in front of Yuta.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I’m gonna tie you up now. Tell me your safeword.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Strawberry,” Yuta looks into Taeil's eyes.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Good boy,” Taeil kisses Yuta on the lips. His words are kind but actions are rough. Yuta’s arms are securely bound behind his back, leaving himself defenseless against what Taeil had up for him. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Using two fingers, Taeil collects a big swab of cum from Yuta and feeds it to the younger. Yuta sucks Taeil’s finger clean without having to be told. Taeil repeats this again till most of the cum on Yuta’s body is gone. He then orders Yuta to get onto his knees, to kneel over so his face is planted sideways on the carpet and his ass is up in the air.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>With no good look of what’s coming, Yuta shivers in anticipation.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You’re such a slut, baby. You love the feeling of cock in you and you’ll love it even when you’re nothing but messy with cum and tears,” Taeil lays a firm spank across Yuta’s right buttcheek and thrusts the vibrator further into him.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Yes!” Yuta cries.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“So you won’t complain if you get stretched out twice as much, right?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“H… Huh?” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I’m gonna fuck you together with your favourite dildo, baby. I’m gonna slowly stretch you out so you can take me in as well.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Truthfully, the stretch isn’t all that bad. Yuta’s hole welcomes Taeil’s finger that’s coated with Yuta’s cum. It makes him feel sinful and dirty in all the right ways and his moans are nothing short of generous. But the struggle comes in the form of his ass feeling raw from the earlier vibrations, Taeil’s fingers and the times Taeil activated the vibrator without warning as a surprise.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Yuta’s cock is fully hard again and just barely touches the carpet beneath him. He bucks his hip down for more contact, only to receive a spank and a pull on his hip upwards. “Please. I’m ready. I can take you,” Yuta begs. If he doesn’t get Taeil’s cock stuffed in him soon, he might burst from how hot his body feels.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You sure?” Taeil pulls his fingers out to the rim. Yuta nods with pursed lips and Taeil trusts his judgement. Taeil aligns the thick, blunt head of his cock to Yuta’s hole, angling the dildo so his cock can slide in too. The speed at which Taeil enters Yuta is tortuous. He’s able to feel every inch of Taeil and the way his walls stretch to accommodate the girthy length.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Precum blurts out from Yuta’s tip when Taeil is fully sheathed inside him. He wiggles his butt and gasps when Taeil does a few experimental thrusts. The vibrator comes alive at the control of Taeil, the speed set at a medium intensity. “Fuck,” Taeil throws his head back. Yuta’s tight heat around him plus the pressure from the vibrator is heaven to Taeil. His hips rolls and he slowly pulls out of Yuta so he can fuck back into the younger at the speed of a snap.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Taeil needs no verbal indication to start jackhammering into Yuta. The younger fucking himself back on Taeil’s cock is enough of a sign for Taeil to grip tight on Yuta’s hip and fuck into him with no regards of caution.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>The harmony of skin slapping against each other and their combined moans is perfect to Taeil. His hands lands another harsh smack on Yuta’s left buttcheek when he feels the younger squirming away from oversensitivity. Both vibrator and Taeil’s cock take turns abusing Yuta’s prostate. Yuta jolts his body, rolling his eyes backwards and seeing stars each time. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“My kitten takes cock so well, doesn’t he? He’s so desperate to be fucked and filled whenever he thinks of his master’s cock, hm?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Yes! I take master’s cock so well!” Once Yuta enters this level of headspace, he’s not exiting so easily. “Master fucks and fills me so well. His cock stretches me out more than anything and drives me insane. I w-want your cum in me. I wanna feel your hot load even when you’re done with me and feel is leaking out of me like the slut I am.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Yea, baby? You want my cum?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Yes!” Yuta almost screams when Taeil pinches his nipples.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Then let me see you come first. Then I’ll reward you,” Taeil huffs. He’s close too and getting Yuta to come again before him would give him the extra edge he needs. Taeil reaches for Yuta’s cock, pumping it harshly and reveling in the pathetically loud cry Yuta lets out when he comes for the second time that hour.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Yuta is absolutely debauched and too boneless to squirm away from Taeil when the latter turns up the speed of the vibrator once more. He whines and tries his best to wiggle away but Taeil pins him in place, chasing his high. The wall of his dam breaks and Taeil is coming hard inside Yuta. He doesn’t stop fucking into Yuta even after he’s milked dry. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Eventually, Taeil reaches to halt the vibrations and things slowly come to a calm. Their laboured pants fill the room and Taeil slowly pulls himself and the vibrator out of Yuta. A load of Taeil’s cum flows out of Yuta as well and Taeil watches in pride.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Beautiful. So absolutely beautiful,” Taeil reaches to smear his cum all over Yuta’s thighs. When he’s done admiring his work of art, he gently unties the belt around Yuta’s arms and pulls the younger into a comforting embrace.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I did well?” Yuta asks in between chaste kisses.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You did so well, baby. I’m so proud of you. I didn’t hurt you too much, right?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“No, not at all. It was just enough. My Taeil knows how to take care of me so well,” Yuta presses a kiss on Taeil’s forehead.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>They lie in embrace on the fluffy carpet for a while more till their bodies are too sticky to ignore and till the room smells too strongly of sex. Taeil holds Yuta tightly whenever the younger limps on the way to the bathroom. A shower passes before they sink themselves in a warm tub of shimmering lavender scented water, courtesy of one of their bath bombs.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“My cute little devil,” Taeil fondly whispers to Yuta who was quickly drifting off to sleep. “Rest well, you deserve it.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Sure, carrying Yuta out of the tub and drying him might be challenging, but there’s nothing Taeil wouldn’t do for the man he loves most.</span>
</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>so... hello ∠( ᐛ 」∠)＿ was the fic okay? i hope it was! let me know in the comments please ;;; i've wanted to write a yuil fic for so long and i finally got the chance to hehe</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>